


Cheesy manips

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Art, M/M, Multi, ptera's attempt at art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't help myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. McDanno

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/115611546239/screencaps-quote).

  



	2. Adam/Charlie/Kono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by [merfolkish](http://tmblr.co/m9HJ8dQWL9rVWMd4g0VbC6w)

[On tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/115619541604/screencaps-quote-merfolkish-answered-your)


	3. McDanno at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids find it hilarious when Steve and Danny bicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was prompted by [Sardonicwolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicwolf/pseuds/Sardonicwolf)

[On tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/115671616859/the-kids-find-it-hilarious-when-steve-and-danny)


	4. McDanno - Long Way Down Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this to go along with my story, [The Long Way Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3711202).

[Tumblr post](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/116134825599/the-long-way-down-e-6823-words-2-5-chapters)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, you're welcome!


End file.
